


Dirty Little Secrets

by bellarkeark



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Wall Sex, im sorry im an innocent idk why i wrote this, lots of unnecessary dialogue, this is more dialogue than smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeark/pseuds/bellarkeark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick comes back for more and Negan complies accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> just realized as i was ending this fic that the way i wrote it makes it seem like rick still has both his hands so. for the sake of good literature let's just pretend that he does.
> 
> also the title of this work is probably a little exaggerated since there's not much emphasis put on negan's hidden kinks but i was too lazy to think of a more fitting title. sorry
> 
> ALSO disclaimer: the quote negan uses as a way of greeting in the beginning is from the book "a clockwork orange" by anthony burgess and not an orginal of mine. thanks!

If Negan was to be honest, he didn’t think Rick would come back. Not for anything physical, anyway. He was sure it was a one-time thing, and that the whole thing with the Whisperers had just gotten Rick really stressed out and in need of blowing off some steam. Negan didn’t really mind though. He had had Rick Grimes’s mouth wrapped around his dick and, in truth, had really fucking enjoyed it.

But Rick did come back. He came back to Negan two days later while Negan was laying down, thinking about Rick’s miracle-working mouth and ready to give himself a little treat before going to sleep.

“Welly, welly, welly, welly, well. To what do I owe the extreme pleasure of this surprising visit?” Negan sat up to face Rick, not bothering to hide the fact that just a moment earlier he had had one hand down the front of his pants.

“I think you know why I’m here.” Rick said, unlocking the door of Negan’s cell.

“I really, truly have no idea.” Negan grinned.

“Stop playing games with me, Negan.”

Negan’s cock twitched at the sound of his name coming out of Rick’s lips, but his mocking grin didn’t falter. “Aw, but I really fucking love ga-“

Negan’s words were cut short as Rick grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him roughly on his feet and towards himself. They stared at each other for a few moments with lust burning brightly in their eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Rick moved his hand to cup the prominent bulge in Negan’s pants and started massaging lightly.

Negan groaned and grabbed Rick’s arm, stopping the motions of his hand. That earned him a questioning look from Rick.

“I think your girls would be real fucking uncomfortable washing the cum off my pants.”

“Very considerate of you.” Rick deadpanned.

“Har fucking har.” Negan rolled his eyes.

His playful mood quickly changed, though, as he turned Rick around and harshly shoved him against the wall of his cell, emitting a grunt from Rick.

“What are you doing?” Rick asked angrily.

“I’m gonna fuck you.” Negan whispered in his ear, pressing his body against Rick’s and biting Rick lightly on the neck. “That _is_ what you came here for, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Rick licked his lips, his anger subsiding, "but your bed’s over there.”

"That shit'll break with the first two fucks." Negan said, swiftly taking off Rick's pants and underwear. "Tight little ass you got there," he added admiringly, giving Rick's bare ass a light smack, which made Rick gasp a little.

"I'm gonna have to get you a new bed then," Rick ignored Negan’s comment about his ass, moaning as he felt Negan's spit-slicked finger enter him, "a stronger one."

"Don't bother. Fucking you against a wall has always been a fantasy of mine." Negan confided, moving his finger in and out at a steady rhythm.

"Oh?" Rick's question came out as a moan when Negan added a second finger.

"Mhm." Negan chuckled, quickening his pace and shortly afterwards adding a third.

When Rick tried to retaliate with an answer, all that came out of his mouth was a loud moan. That earned him another slap, sharper this time.

"Quiet." Negan whispered threateningly in his ear.

Rick bit his lip and tried to be silent, but that proved to be futile when Negan’s fingers brushed over his prostate. Rick shouted out in pleasure, and nearly whimpered when he felt Negan’s fingers leave him.

“God, I never thought you’d be so fucking loud.” Negan sniggered, walking off towards his bed.

Rick heard a ripping sound, and turned his head to see that Negan had torn two strips of fabric from his sheet.

“As much as I’d absolutely fucking love to hear you scream my name…” Negan left the rest unsaid, pacing back to Rick and wrapping a piece of cloth around his mouth. Then, he put Rick’s hands behind his back and tied his wrists together. “Just a precaution.” He winked.

Rick tried to say something, but it was muffled by the fabric.

Negan ignored him and took off his own pants and underwear, hissing at the feel of the cool air on his erection. He put a hand on Rick’s hip and the other on the wall next to Rick’s head, holding him in place. Negan pressed his tip against Rick’s entrance. Rick moved his hips backwards, pushing himself against Negan eagerly.

“You really fucking want this, don’t you?” Negan whispered, inching himself slowly inside Rick.

Rick let out an impatient sound, and somehow managed to grab onto Negan’s shirt and tug at it, urging him on. Negan would have laughed, but he secretly loved this needy, wanton side of Rick, and he was more than glad to give Rick what he wanted.

So he shoved forward firmly, until he was fully inside Rick’s ass, then began thrusting. In, out, in, out, slowly at first and then faster, harder, his breaths coming out in sync with his thrusts. The piece of cloth did little to quiet Rick down when Negan hit his prostate. The muffled scream coming out of Rick told Negan all he needed to know, and he kept fucking into Rick at such an angle that he hit his soft spot with every thrust.

At that point Rick’s cock was throbbing painfully, but Rick could feel himself being close to release. A few more hard thrusts from Negan were all it took, and Rick let himself go with a scream. Cursing, Negan tightened his grip on Rick’s hip and finally came inside him, breathing heavily.

Negan pulled out slowly and untied Rick’s hands, then started dressing himself up. Rick turned around and undid the knot on the fabric around his mouth, watching Negan buttoning up his trousers.

“This a hidden kink of yours?” Rick joked, pointing at the piece of fabric in his hand.

“Might be.” Negan smirked. “Does it bother you, sunshine?”

Rick shrugged and bent down to pick up and put on his pants. He walked past Negan and out of his cell, closing the door and locking it.

“Aw, c’mon. Is that really fucking necessary? Don’t I get some special privileges now?” Negan pouted jokingly.

Rick ignored him and started climbing up the stairs, smiling to himself as Negan’s half-assed curses accompanied him right up to the moment when he locked the basement door behind him.


End file.
